90scartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Where's Waldo?
Where's Waldo? is an American/Canadian/British co-produced animated series, originally distributed by DIC Entertainment and The Waldo Film Company. The television series aired on Syndication as part of the Syndication Kids block for one season in 1991 and later reaired on Nickelodeon. Episodes of the series were previously released on videocassette in the 1990s by Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment. The distribution rights to the series are currently held by HIT Entertainment. However, HIT Entertainment has yet to announce any plans for a US DVD release of the series. Where's Waldo was nominated for the "1992 annual Young Artist Award" for Outstanding New Animation Series but lost the award to Back to the Future also on Syndication. The show lasted only one season before being cancelled because of low ratings as a result of direct competition from NBC's juggernaut Saved by the Bell. Reruns of the series aired on Syndication until September 5, 1992. Plot The show follows the adventures of Waldo and his dog Woof, who were already established stars of the Where's Waldo picture book series. The "Where's Waldo?" TV Show brought the gangly man in the striped shirt and ski cap to Saturday morning TV. The cartoon "Where's Waldo?" went beyond the books' original concept, giving the characters depth and giving reasons for their adventures. Waldo and his dog Woof travel to distant lands, solving mysteries and lending a helping hand wherever they could. With the help of his magic walking stick, Waldo could travel through space and time or travel to far off magical lands. Often sent by Wizard Whitebeard to help solve a puzzle, or mysteries, "Where's Waldo" was a 1/2 hour puzzle of clues and riddles. The evil Waldo lookalike Odlaw was the show's villain, constantly plotting to steal Waldo's magic stick. In each episode Odlaw would team up with the other villains from the far-off lands to help get the magic stick, while Waldo and Woof teamed up with other land's "good-guys" to help with their problems. Waldo stayed true to the books' premise by means of the "Waldo's Minutes," during which the screen froze for a full minute so the viewer at home could try to find Waldo. This kind of segment aired twice per episode. Characters Waldo (voiced by Townsend Coleman) — Waldo is the star of the "Where's Waldo?" series. The character is known for his distinct wardrobe of a red and white striped shirt, blue jeans, brown boots, red and white striped socks, glasses, and his red and white bobbled hat. He has traveled all over the world, through time, and to distant magical lands. Waldo isn't the only one like him; he comes from the Land of Waldos, which is a land filled with Waldos just like him. Waldo is always ready for an adventure with his walking stick in hand, and trusty dog Woof by his side. His favorite hobbies are reading and collecting things from his many travels. The character's age is unknown and his height is described as "tallish" and weight as "lightish". Waldo has a happy-go-lucky attitude and is often seen with a smile on his face. Woof (voiced by Dave Workman) — Woof is Waldo's dog and a good friend. Woof originally belonged to Wilma, but over the years became Waldo's dog. Woof comes from the Land of Woofs, which is a land full of dogs like him. Like his owner, Woof sports a red and white bobbled hat, glasses, and a red and white striped suit. Woof sets off with Waldo and his travels with his bone, but always seems to lose it. Woof is shy and easily scared. He gets so scared at many of the places he travels to that he hides, leaving only his tail showing. In the classic Waldo books, only Woof's tail can be spotted. Wizard Whitebeard (voiced by Brad Garrett) — The magical Wizard Whitebeard often visits Waldo with one of his many magical scrolls (something he always ends up losing). The Wizard is recognizable by his red robe, blue hat, long white beard, and his striped staff. Whitebeard is the one with the magic that allows Waldo and his friends to travel to all the magical and far off lands. His voice and mannerisms are reminiscent of Rodney Dangerfield. Odlaw (voiced by Julian Holloway) — Odlaw is a character of the "Where's Waldo?" series. He is "mean, nasty, loathsome and disgusting". His number of good deeds are few and all he cares about is getting his hands on Waldo's magic walking stick. His wardrobe includes a black and yellow striped shirt, black jeans, boots, dark glasses, yellow and black bobbled hat, and a slick moustache. Odlaw seems to be something of an evil twin to Waldo, and it is later confirmed by the revelation that he comes from Odlaw's Swamp, where hundreds of other Odlaws live, which is a parallel to the Land of Waldos. Odlaw can be really clumsy, so he always ends up getting hurt. Odlaw's name comes from "Waldo" spelled backwards. Episodes Where's Waldo? has a total of 13 episodes spread over 1 season that were produced from September 1991 to December 1991. Category:1991 Premieres Category:1991 Endings Category:Shows Category:Syndicated Shows